


【云狱/纲狱】打上花火

by ETE_77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29327709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETE_77/pseuds/ETE_77
Summary: 【云狱/纲狱】打上花火
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Hibari Kyouya, Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	【云狱/纲狱】打上花火

临近午夜，彭格列总部依旧灯火通明。与庄严肃穆的建筑物的外观相比，大厅里早已乱作一团。原本固定在墙上的彩带和气球被蓝波在跑来跑去的时候扯散了；大理石墙柱上溅着零星几点不规则的奶油。大大小小的礼盒堆在大厅一角的钢琴旁边，若干啤酒瓶在摆满佳肴的宴会长桌上骨碌碌滚动。狱寺隼人坐在长桌一侧第一个位置，头上戴着一顶已经皱得不成样的三角形小礼帽，虽然还没到酩酊大醉的地步，但神志也已经不很清明了。  
瓜从他盘中的蛋糕里沾了一爪子奶油，照着他的脸就一阵乱挠。要是在平时，这笔帐狱寺肯定要跟他的猫算清楚。然而这会儿他已经醉得没力气计较那些了。一直陪在他身旁的沢田纲吉搂着他东倒西歪的软绵绵的身子，连连帮忙劝酒。先前，狱寺说什么也不肯坐在长桌最前面的主人之位，坚决要请首领入座，即便他才是今晚宴会的主角。无法逾越的身份上的鸿沟是纲吉认为在他追求狱寺的过程中的最大障碍。他曾经自暴自弃地假设如果自己不是以黑手党的因缘与狱寺相遇就好了。可是后来想想，如果没有那层身份前提，他恐怕一辈子也不会与狱寺有任何交集。  
“我没醉。放心，十代目……嗝。”  
等到意识稍稍回转，狱寺本能地推拒了纲吉的怀抱，别过头打了个酒嗝，把扒拉在他头发上的瓜提下来，也顾不得什么形象了。纲吉看着他满脸通红摇摇晃晃地站起身，领带不知道什么时候已经被拽掉，白衬衫松松垮垮贴在身上，一边下摆甚至已经掉出了裤腰带。  
“失陪一下。”  
“你去哪儿？”  
“洗手间。”  
纲吉哭笑不得。明明是狱寺的生日派对，却让他感觉狱寺在给他过生日一样。他看着狱寺迷迷糊糊在口袋里摸索一阵，知道他在找什么，便唤了一声他的名字，同时把被压在餐盘下面的打火机丢给他。狱寺冲他露出一个灿烂的笑容——在纲吉眼里就是一个醉醺醺的傻笑——随后跌跌撞撞向洗手间走去。纲吉翘起腿向后深深陷进柔软的椅背，用双手抹了把脸，接着仰起头默默无言地望向天花板。  
他不想破坏狱寺的生日派对。  
他不想搞砸有关狱寺的一切。  
纲吉端起之前狱寺没喝完的那杯红酒一饮而尽，起身朝对方刚刚消失的地方走去。  
＊  
狱寺把脑袋伸到洗手台上的水龙头底下冲洗了一遍头发，又痛痛快快地洗了把脸，然后用毛巾胡乱擦干。他看向镜中的自己，确保那些让他看起来像个笨蛋一样的奶油和贴纸都被洗掉了。冷水这会儿让他的头脑又清醒了不少，然而酒劲还没过，狱寺觉得头重脚轻，浑身燥热难耐。他蹲在洗手间的大门口没头没脑地抽起烟来，因为从这个角度正好能看到半月形的玻璃窗外面的深蓝夜空。  
“狱寺君，你怎么在这里抽烟？”  
听到背后突如其来的响动，吓得原本已经迷离恍惚的狱寺一个激灵从地上弹起来。然而大概是站得太急，加之醉酒，两眼一抹黑便朝来人栽倒过去。纲吉及时后退了两步站稳脚跟，顺势将狱寺搂到怀里，反身将他压到墙上防止他再次跌倒。狱寺大概是困了，双臂环住他的脖子，脑袋直接枕在他肩头就合了眼。抽到一半的烟夹在指缝间，没一会儿便无声无息地掉到了地上。  
“生日快乐。”  
狱寺含糊不清地嘟囔了一句，大概是“谢谢您”的意思。纲吉觉得在他面前总是毫无防备的狱寺对他来说太致命了。他想，如果狱寺能意识到一点这种无条件的信任会招致怎样剪不断理还乱的麻烦，他都不会允许他在他这样狼狈又脆弱的情况下拥抱他。有几滴水珠落到了纲吉脖子里，他听到狱寺略有些急促的喘息声，无不骚动着他的心、撩拨着他的神经。  
“和我交往吧，狱寺君。”  
他温柔地在他耳畔低语。  
“我喜欢你——我爱你。”  
随后是一阵漫长的等待。  
不知过了多久，狱寺忽然如梦初醒般睁开眼，困惑地抚上男人宽阔的背脊，轻轻唤了一声：  
“云雀……？”  
＊  
云雀。云雀恭弥——就算狱寺再怎么口齿不清，纲吉也十分肯定自己没有幻听。他慢慢把人放开，留了些时间让对方认清自己是谁。狱寺歪着头盯了他好一会儿，目光呆滞而涣散。然而那双漂亮的绿眼睛依旧如温润的绿玉一般透彻，眸心盘踞着躁动不安的光芒，在酒精的晕染下令那张脸看起来楚楚动人。  
“什么时候的事？”  
注意到纲吉突变的脸色，狱寺这才后知后觉学会收敛。他的眼神于是也变得躲躲闪闪。  
“十代目指的是？”  
“你知道我在说什么。”  
狱寺之后竟然就真的开始认真回忆起是从什么时候开始和云雀交往的。那副耿直的、苦苦思索的表情刺痛了纲吉，简直让他气不打一处来。哪怕是在这种时候狱寺对他还是那么百依百顺，明明是他在越界和打探他的私事，狱寺完全有权利拒绝回答。  
“大概——”  
“不要说了！”  
狱寺一愣，怔怔看着他，接着脑袋耷拉下去，像一个做错了事的小孩。纲吉后悔自己没能控制住音量——他还是把事情搞砸了。正在这时，狱寺的手机忽然响了起来。他掏出来只看了一眼，脸就比之前更红了。短信是云雀发来的，只有短短的一行字：  
「零点的时候去窗边。」  
他又匆匆看了一眼表：离零点还差一分钟。狱寺不由分说猛地推开纲吉，慌慌张张向外跑去时又转过身向他双手合十，充满歉意地鞠了一躬。  
“抱歉，十代目！”  
他踉踉跄跄绕过一片狼藉的地板，刚一跑到落地窗边，漆黑的夜空霎时被绽开的烟花照亮。烟花是从对面远山上的并盛神社升起的，整个城镇一时沐浴在五光十色的光点中，如梦似幻。其他守护者也纷纷被吸引到窗前，唯独纲吉落在所有人后面，久久注视着人群里那个被绚丽的烟花所托衬的背影。  
“谁放的烟花？”  
“不会是给狱寺庆祝生日的烟花吧？”  
对于同伴们七嘴八舌的猜测，狱寺一言不发。他握着手机静静伫立在窗前，仰头望向亮如白昼的夜空，心情从最初的受宠若惊到难以平复的感动与悸动。但他的视线很快便被一辆停靠在路边的黑色轿车吸引了。当他看清楚车牌，立刻拨开人群朝外跑去。  
初秋的微凉的夜风迎面而来，狱寺不由自主打了个哆嗦，直到跑到大街上才意识到忘记穿外套。但他还是义无反顾地向那辆黑色轿车奔去。正在这时，驾驶室的车门被从里面打开，云雀从车里不紧不慢地跨出来。狱寺脚步一顿，怀疑自己就这样直接冲过去会不会太冒失。然而他很快放弃了思考，加快步伐跑到人面前，一把搂住向他张开怀抱的云雀。两人在车旁紧紧相拥。  
“你这家伙竟然连我的生日派对也不来参加。”  
“那里太吵……礼物喜欢吗？”  
狱寺不答，只是用力点了点头。  
“酒气怎么这么重。谁灌了你酒？”  
“没、没谁！”狱寺心虚地摸了摸鼻子，“大家一开心就……阿嚏！”  
“到车里去说。外面冷。”  
云雀脱下风衣披在狱寺身上，替他拉开了副驾驶座位的车门。狱寺坐了进去，往男人宽大的风衣里缩了缩。萦绕在鼻尖的恋人的气味让他无比安心。  
“十代目……”狱寺忽然出神地看向前方，若有所思。  
“沢田纲吉？他怎么了？”  
狱寺不由自主回想起那句他在洗手间里听到的告白，又使劲摇了摇头。  
“大概是我听错了。十代目好像说喜欢我……之类的。”  
云雀锐利的目光审视了他几秒，扭头一把推开车门似乎就要找人去理论，被狱寺眼疾手快从身后拦腰抱住。  
“都说了大概是我听错了——！”  
“我可不这么认为。”  
“况且我醉成那样……”  
“笨蛋。放手。”  
“我不放！万一你跟十代目打起来，我帮谁啊？”  
“打架的事情，我不需要任何人帮忙。”  
“开个玩笑而已……怎么可能让你无缘无故去跟十代目打架。“  
“我会让他停止对你的所有妄想。”  
“真是的，你把十代目当成什么人了。”  
狱寺硬是把云雀按回了座椅，借着酒劲突然萌生出勇气和冲动，直接翻身大大咧咧跨坐到对方身上，揪着男人的领带瞪圆了眼睛看他。  
“我不允许任何人对十代目无理——即便是我……最喜欢的人。”  
“把后半句再重复一遍——不，两遍。”  
“做梦！”  
狱寺急急忙忙转过头，正要起身离开却被云雀搂着腰捏住下巴结结实实锁回怀里。迎上对方淡然又有些不怀好意的微笑，狱寺的心跳开始加速。  
“难得听到你这么坦诚地承认喜欢我。看来酒精也不是百无一用。”  
“混蛋！不要擅自这样认为啊。”  
“不是‘认为’，是‘知道’——我知道我是狱寺隼人‘最喜欢的人’，难得不是吗？”  
狱寺被问得哑口无言，不禁有些气急败坏。他瞄准云雀的嘴唇报复性地狠狠吻了上去。与他的横冲直撞相比，云雀倒是显得十分从容，用他所熟悉的无从抗拒的吻技不一会儿就将狱寺吻得全身酥软，伏在男人胸口直喘气。  
“可恶……我果然最讨厌你了，云雀。”  
“听起来和刚才的告白并不冲突。”  
狱寺从鼻子里闷闷地哼出一声，倒也不再狡辩什么——风头都让云雀抢走了，理也让人家认完了，他从一开始就输得一败涂地。在云雀恭弥面前，他根本没有任何胜算。瞬息万变的烟花倒映在挡风玻璃上，狱寺只想这短暂的一刻变成永恒。而事实上，“永恒”似乎确实可以在他和云雀的每一天相处间实现。他希望能和他在一起很久、很久……  
“我累了。”  
“回家吧。”  
“我得回去和十代目他们说一声。”  
云雀把已经困得看起来神智不清的狱寺安顿到副驾驶座位上，给人系好安全带。他从后视镜里瞥到了远远站在街角边的沢田纲吉，手里拿着狱寺的外套。  
“我去就行，你睡吧。”  
云雀下了车，走到纲吉面前接过那件外套。他没有多余解释什么，只说了一句“人我带走了”。车开出去一段距离，狱寺昏昏沉沉掀起眼皮，从一侧的后视镜里看到一个迅速向后掠去的逐渐缩小的身影。他像做了一个长长的、美满得不真实的梦。可是他知道云雀一定会将他唤醒，而他的同伴也会在第二天到总部与他碰头。唯独纲吉的那句“我爱你”，仿佛在他重新醒过来后就会消失——宛如转瞬即逝的烟花，怦然绽放，预示又一个未完待续的夏天的终结。


End file.
